The Chase
by Jeanka
Summary: Anakin and ObiWan set out to find the last of Dorath Weapons before someone else does. [Set before ROTS]


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I did make up Phoenix Shiloh and Jeanka Kincade.

The planet Kores stood alone in its system dancing with a single red sun at the center. However, this does not bother the inhabitants of the little world. They have lived with it for over three millennia. But for other travelers, such as the four Jedi Knights who have just entered the system, the prospect of being on the little world is frightening.

* * *

"Look at that," said Phoenix Shiloh in awe as the four fighters dropped out of hyperspace. Kores could be seen visibly blocking the deadly fire and solar rays of the star.

Obi-Wan Kenobi whistled at the sight.

Anakin was all business as he flew closer to the fourth Jedi. "Anything, Jes?" he asked feeling the planet through the force.

"Lots of things," she came back instantly, panting like she had been struggling. "Just none that helps us." Jeanka Kincade was the most unique Jedi of her generation. Her power of precognition and perception were unparalleled and her commitment to the Jedi Code was unwavering.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asked as they neared he outer atmosphere.

"Hyperspace," came the reply. "I always get hit with a great deal of visions in hyperspace."

Anakin stayed close to her as they passed through the lower atmosphere. Over the past few years, he had become her friend and he knew how intense visions left her drained.

"I think I see the settlement," said Obi-Wan as they rushed closer to the surface.

"Where?" Phoenix asked scanning the area before checking her instruments.

Anakin shuttered as the Force revealed nothing. "Maybe we have the wrong planet," he suggested.

"It's right there," they heard Obi-Wan's confident voice tell them.

Phoenix almost repeated her earlier question when Jeanka cut her off. "Anakin look out!"

The Force rocked the young Jedi as he sent the fighter spinning to the left. He stabilized as Obi-Wan and Master Phoenix sped out to gain more sensor area. "What was it?" asked Obi-Wan.

Though she answered, the strain in her voice warned them she was having vision. "Four missiles," she told them. "And Atmospheric mines."

"Great," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Anakin," Phoenix said taking charge. "Stay close to her."

"Understood," he replied as he flew above her.

"They're from the surface," Jeanka said surprised.

"I thought you said they knew we were coming," Phoenix complained as she and Obi-Wan flanked the younger Jedi.

"Me too," Obi-Wan replied as smoke trailed two missiles as they came up from the surface.

"These are mine," Phoenix declared going after them.

"Jeanka?" Anakin asked hesitantly. "You with us?"

"Just try to keep up with me," she said as her ship dodged a mine.

"We have a problem," stated Obi-Wan.

"What?" asked Anakin.

"The mines are following her."

Anakin turned in his seat to see two little black balls gaining on the fighter below him. "Perfect," he said braking. The weapon systems aboard these types of fighters were not very accurate, but often effective against very large targets.

"Two more missiles," announced Phoenix.

"I'm coming," Obi-Wan said moving away.

"Jes," Anakin said moving ahead of her. "I have an idea. Follow me."

He saw her smile the thank you and they began a dangerous series of drives and spins. The Force linked them, but Jeanka could tell he was having a hard time focusing on the now. Something was pressing for his attention. He was still the most amazing pilot she had every flown with, but his distraction could be deadly.

"One missile down," Phoenix said.

"Three to go," confirmed Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, you're about to hit a mine," Jeanka declared.

"When?" he asked back.

"I don't know," she said. "But this is going to get us killed."

Anakin huffed in frustration before leveling off and pulling back around. "What?" he heard Jeanka ask him. "It won't be _my_ fault."

Obi-Wan smiled at the comment as he sent a missile into a mountain side. "Phoenix, I think we've drifted off far enough."

"Alright," she agreed. "Everyone gather in."

Anakin moved closed to Jeanka. "Okay, Jes. New plan."

"As long as it's better than the last one," she replied following him toward the mountains.

"Anything inside of them?" he asked flying loops around her.

"Rock," she asked confused.

"Anything else?" he asked.

With the Force, Jeanka passed through the huge solid rock. "Nothing, you?"

"Nothing. Good, follow me," he said.

"You said that last time," she muttered.

"You two need your own channel," declared Phoenix as she sent her ship toward the plains trying to shake the missile trailing her.

"Anakin, that's the wrong way," Jeanka said angry.

"We're out in the open. How can there be a wrong way?" asked Anakin.

"That's your plan?" Jeanka said ignoring him.

"Will it work?" Anakin asked finally remembering her visions.

"I'm not sure. I didn't get to see the end," she said.

Anakin slumped. "You want to lead?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" she asked watching the mines accelerate to catch her. "The visions are increasing. I can barely tell this now from the next."

"Ok, I see the goal," said Anakin.

"About time," said Phoenix as she watchedher missile hit the ground.

"One missile to go," Obi-Wan offered. "How are you two doing?"

"I think I just gained another mine," said Jeanka.

"Need help?" asked Phoenix as she caught up to Obi-Wan.

"I think Anakin has it covered," said Jeanka as the two ships spiraled down into the cavern opening and into a series of tunnels.

"Perfect," stated Anakin.

"Wha... fect?" Obi-Wan tried to ask.

"We're loosing them," said Jeanka.

"I know," said Anakin going left. "Have you shaken any mines yet?"

"No, but I think it's time to be more dangerous," she said as she began drifting closer to the walls. One mine slammed into a wall. The explosion sent enough vibrations to cause a cave-in. "We need an out," Jeanka said getting closer to Anakin's ship.

"I'm looking," he said as part of the cave's ceiling fell on a mine.

"Don't take the wrong turn," Jeanka warned. "Or we could be in here for a while."

"How many more?" he asked taking a right.

"Just one," she answered. "Go left."

Anakin did just as the right path collapsed. "Good call."

"You're welcome," she said pushing the mine with the Force. "Hurry."

"Up and out," he promised following the trail up. Both emerged on the other side amidst hundreds of Mountains. "Wrong way."

Jeanka zoomed over him. "I can't shake it," she said. "And now I have low fuel."

"I've got an idea," said Anakin going to the left.

"Why don't you tell me what it is this time, huh?" suggested Jeanka.

"I'm going to fire at the mountain."

"That's smart," Jeanka said sarcastically.

"You can shake the mine in the rock slide."

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"It's just a rough plan," he said. "Unless you've got something better."

"Nope, just do it and quick. I need to land," said Jeanka.

"By low fuel…"

"I've got 10 minutes, max."

"Here we go," he said releasing the lasers.

Solid boulders, pebbles, and rocks fell toward the ground. Jeanka used the Force to both maneuver through the rock slide and send the debris toward the mine. Luckily, it worked. "We need to get to the other side of the mountains now," she said coming along Anakin's right side.

"I don't think that will be necessary," he said.

She looked over to see him pointing at something. "Oh, that's perfect."

TBC


End file.
